


Take me to the promised land

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: he，一个从最初到现在的故事-So we beat on ,boats against the current ,borne back ceaselessly into the past.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Take me to the promised land

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇因为基于现实向所以尽量严格按照时间线来写了，希望你能阅读愉快:)

1

那年夏天那么热，曼彻斯特氤氲在流动的暑气里。那时候Liam才十五六岁，汗珠会随着喉结上下滚动而滑落。他在草坪上踢球，额头沾满晶亮，Noel走过来喊他回去，他才慢吞吞地朝回挪动，挪动。他和Noel并肩走在回去的路上，Noel皱眉说，不要靠过来，全是汗。Liam不乐意，非要贴着他一起走。等到了家，他又眼巴巴地瞅着Noel问：帮我去买雪糕好么？Noel摇摇头没好气说，当然不好，太热了。Liam说，好吧，那我们抛硬币决定。他从口袋里摸索出一个2英镑的硬币来说，如果女王朝上，你就要去买。Noel警觉地问：那士兵呢？

士兵嘛…他抛起硬币来，光一瞬即逝般从Noel眼前闪过，在空气中带出一道银色的弧线，如同彗星拖的长长的尾巴。Liam一巴掌把那枚硬币拍在手背上，孩子气的脸上藏不住狡黠的笑意：士兵的话，还是你去买，但能附赠一个香吻。他顿一会儿，挑眉看向Noel：猜一猜？

……无聊。Noel懒得理睬他，径直要上楼回到房间里去。Liam在他身后喊：你真的不想知道结果吗？得到的是Noel冷淡的点头。嘁，真没意思，Liam嘟囔了一句，仍旧兴致勃勃地继续着他的把戏，却在掀开手掌的那一刻愣住。Noel凑到他旁边去看，是士兵。

这……Liam杵在原地不动了。

香吻一个，嗯？Noel难得看到他吃瘪的样子，毫不留情地笑了出来。他不会放弃这么好的机会的，于是走回玄关，碰的一声，门被他合上，只剩Liam还愣愣地站在原地。

过了约莫半个钟头Noel回来了，他手里拎一个悉悉索索的塑料袋，从里面拿出一支雪糕递给仰面躺在沙发上发呆的Liam。后者刺啦一下撕开包装袋，把雪糕塞进嘴里，喉咙发出一声心满意足的感慨。Noel在他旁边坐下来，把还在往外冒冷气的碳酸饮料贴在额头上，眯起眼睛盯着Liam问道：我的香吻呢？

Liam装作听不懂的样子满嘴跑火车：什么香吻，你是指前天晚上那个金发姑娘？

Noel叹气，伸手接过Liam手里的雪糕，俯下身去和他交换了一个绵长而悠久的吻。香草的味道甜到发腻，那双因惊讶而微微睁大的蓝色眼睛沁出雾来，唇舌黏黏糊糊地搅合在一起，情绪稠得几乎化不开。七月的闷热，暴雨来临前短暂的宁静，吊灯边摇摇欲坠的蜘蛛网，悬在空中的爱情，不眠不休的虫鸣。恣意生长的爬山虎，摇摆不定的紫阳花，苍翠欲滴的树，午后隐隐约约的雷鸣，窗口欲图歇斯底里的风，低沉的天花板，掠过头顶的蜻蜓，海一般起伏的欲望，融化的冰淇淋。Liam收起了所有的刺，这一刻的他是柔软而真实的；等到Noel终于舍得松开他时，那支雪糕已经融化得差不多了，滴滴答答地淌在Noel手上。Liam眼神亮晶晶的，突然像小动物那样凑上去舔掉了他手上的奶油，舌头温热而潮湿，Noel不由得加重了呼吸。然后雪糕又被Liam给夺回去，还不忘恶作剧般朝他做个鬼脸。

2

1990年Liam和Noel还有几个朋友一起去看了The Stone Roses的演唱会。那是天气晴朗、阳光灿烂的四月，人群嘈杂吵闹如同野蜂飞舞，少年Liam的眼中却迸发出前所未有的热情与光亮。他已经明白了自己真正想要的是什么，自己憧憬的将来究竟应该怎样——像个真正的摇滚明星那样站在舞台上。不久Noel跟随Inspiral Carpets远走天涯海角，彼时他也未曾想到等他再度回到曼彻斯特时会有什么命运在等待着他。前方迷雾重重，一切都还只是未知数，但他和Liam的命运却无意中连结成莫比乌斯环，注定反复纠缠、无法解开：刻骨铭心的爱情，血浓于水的亲情，错综复杂，疼痛牵扯心脏，却又绽放出最璀璨夺目的花。他想不到那个一心想要赢得他的肯定和注意的男孩会担任起一支乐队的主唱，也想不到他会为了成就他的梦想而去摸索音乐的道路。未来理应迷茫，Liam的声音却捅破无边黑暗，让缝隙之中透进第一道曙光。

Liam和Noel曾在许多个路口错过，兜兜转转最终却又相逢于沙漠中的绿洲。大约有一年的时间他们身居两地，唯一的联系就只有Noel周末打回家的电话。他习惯在一堆家常琐事后故作漫不经心地问起Liam，然后听Peggy滔滔不绝地唠叨起他弟弟的近况，比如Liam加入了一支乐队啦、也开始在纸上写写唱唱啦，或者他又和朋友去哪里疯啦、最近又干了些什么好事，Noel听了总会不自觉地露出笑容。不知从什么时候起他自然而然地就记挂住了Liam。

Noel打电话回去时Liam有时不在有时在，但Liam不太会去主动和他讲话，而是让Peggy去接，自己则跑到楼上捧着听筒秘密地窃听，像是所有别扭的青春期小孩一样不愿直接道出自己的心思，但Peggy总会出卖他，直截了当地告诉Noel说Liam有多么地想他，比如Liam会经常守在电话机前等他的电话、一旦错过了就会整天都懊丧不已，有时会穿Noel留在衣柜里的衣服，还在房间里贴了Noel所在乐队的海报，会跟她没头没脑地提起Noel又到了哪里，日子过得好不好……然后Liam就会红着脸啪地一声挂掉电话，冲进房间像是鸵鸟一样把脸埋进被子，门关得震天响；要么就企图用盖过Peggy声音的大喊大叫来掩饰那点心思。

归根结底还是因为Liam太想他了，但他又何尝不想Liam：偶尔在人群中瞥见一张相似面孔，都忍不住要跟上去一探究竟。明知那可能微乎其微，明知这么做只是徒劳无功，最终却还是会被心里那点期盼给打败。后来有一次Liam真的坐火车来到了他巡演所在的城市，仿佛凭空出现一般出现在了他的面前，让他猝不及防。Noel问他：操，你这逼来干什么？

Liam笑嘻嘻道：来找你玩啊。

Noel揉揉他的头说，别闹，我还要工作，Liam就老大不乐意的样子：我他妈难得来找你一趟，你就这么对待自己的亲兄弟啊？Noel掐了掐眉心叹口气说，好吧，那你好好呆着等我下班，乖一点，别他妈没事找事。Liam搭着他的肩膀说，知道啦，眉梢的欣喜几乎满到溢出。Noel表面上骂他是个麻烦精，心情却也跟着雀跃起来，他们已经很久没有见过面了。演出开始前乐队里的其他人都面带惊奇地看着后台这个漂亮的不速之客，Liam倒毫不客气地反问他们：看什么看，家属探班不行吗？

3

Noel最终还是回到了曼彻斯特，他对Liam担任了乐队主唱这件事持惊讶和怀疑的态度，所以他去看了他们在Boardwalk俱乐部里的演出。他清楚地记得那是1991年的八月，他站在台下，看到Liam往麦克风前一站，他发现自家弟弟好像又长高了，眉眼褪去青涩，眼神变得更为忠诚和肯定。灯光昏暗，然后前奏响起。Liam抬起头来，目光在人群中巡视一遍，最后精确无误地锁定在了Noel身上，开始唱那首由他参与作词的《Take Me》：

“Take me when I'm young and true

Was it me or was it you?

Take me when I'm not so strong

Why has it taken you so long?...”

不得不承认Liam的声音干净、纯粹，带着因年轻而一往无前的勇敢与无畏，轻轻松松地撞击鼓膜。那是迷途之人的希望，亦是吟游诗人的心之所向，Noel第一次于茫茫沙漠中邂逅绿洲。他被那双蛊惑人心的蓝色眼睛迷住，像一片没过他头顶的海，灵魂都不由自主地战栗。Liam还是那个Liam，却又和记忆中的男孩有所不同：他像树一样窜起了个子，肆意生长，然后尽情伸展枝叶，声音从喉咙里迸发出来，他成为了名副其实的舞台之星。他的歌声能够盖过一切，盖过人群的喧闹，盖过杂音的烦乱，Noel和他对视，他被Liam眼中的光芒所穿透，那是一种令人几乎不敢直视的真诚、炽热、坦荡。但Noel从不畏惧，他是这世上唯一能够接住这冲击的人，所以他直望回去，望着舞台上的Liam，从始至终，视线不曾挪开过一瞬。他看到Liam那头漂亮的褐色头发被汗水打湿后贴在耳朵两侧，竟然无端地感到有些口渴。

几星期后Noel加入了他们，彼时谁也没想到这几个整日厮混潦倒的家伙代表着未来一支炙手可热的乐队——Oasis。他们开始在排练室和演出场地之间频繁奔波，有一大堆乱七八糟的事情在等待着他们，还有那些他们深恶痛绝的快餐音乐。他们必须做出一番成就来，即便这令他们无暇顾及夏天的美好、没有功夫再去消磨时光或者抓住七月的尾巴，但是付出总是有收获的，他们对此深信不疑；与此同时，Liam和Noel之间的感情也在不知不觉中迅速升温。

4

1992年秋，曼彻斯特的雨季漫长得让人心烦。乌云沉甸甸地和着情绪在胸口翻涌，城市总这样，林立层出的楼宇、绵延不绝的街道，统统泡进水里，而行人游在雨里。Liam撑着伞站在一个窨井盖上，水流从四面八方匍匐着涌来，然后相拥着坠入下水道，气势比得上川流不息的江河。地面遍布坑洼，浑浊积水一重重难越关山，Liam抬起脚来，一双球鞋早被泡透。裤脚也是，彻彻底底漫过曼城的泪，布料还要难舍难分地贴着皮肤。暴雨就是有那种叫嚣着打碎一切的勇气，他打了个喷嚏，心中咬定Noel此时正在对他破口大骂。几分钟前他们因为无关紧要的事情起了争执，他不过失手打碎一个玻璃花瓶，便被Noel拿出最歹毒的一面来对待，一怒之下夺门而出，却忘记这缠绵夏雨。纵使千般万般自讨苦吃，倔强如Liam也决计不肯回头。他只好心甘情愿做一条鱼，在暴雨倾盆里蚕食汽车尾气、植物清香和泥土气息。他心烦意乱，此时火气尚未冷却，但一直在雨里浮游也不是办法，只好狼狈又窘迫地站在某处挡雨棚下躲雨，整个人像是落了水的湿淋淋的小狗。

突然一辆车刹地停在了Liam的面前，他心头突突两下，不用猜都晓得是谁。车窗摇下来，坐在里面的Noel语气十分平淡：跟我回去。Liam脾气一下子上来，想也不想就脱口说，操，我才不要。Noel问他：你在干嘛？Liam就心不在焉地回答说，在等人。

等谁？Noel不依不挠地追问。

这他妈的和你没关系吧，Liam皱起眉道，反正吻技比你好。

Noel的眼神暗了暗，转过头和司机说了点什么，片刻后他开门下车，车子倒是毫不留恋地扬长而去，拐过弯后很快消失在了雨帘里。他和Liam并排站在挡雨棚的下面，后者警惕地看着他问：你干嘛？

Noel说：撑个伞我再告诉你。他伸出那双有力的手，那些茧子温柔地蛰伏在他手上，现在它们蠢蠢欲动地贴着Liam的皮肤。Noel撑开他手中收起的雨伞，世界就像万花筒般呈现出来——Noel吻了他。在暴雨中，在雨伞后，一个带着安抚和哄小孩意味的吻。饶是Liam心思玲珑剔透，也不得不承认这招对他来讲十分受用。Noel太懂他了，他轻轻松松就能被人拿捏住分寸，在Noel面前他就是个不折不扣的傻瓜，谁让他这么喜欢他呢。这吻不算多么甜腻，但却别有一番滋味，效果无异于久旱逢甘霖。那些针锋相对的刻薄与争吵统统都被抛却脑后，Liam身上每个细胞都流露出肉眼可见的欢愉，一切颜色自他们脚下褪去，如同雨水能够洗净他们刻入骨头的原罪。世界陡然安静，静得Liam只能听见心脏在胸腔里唐突地跳动，冒失却有力，一下下撞击着他鎏金铸就的灵魂，声音在雨中遥遥激荡、回响。

所以你是在等我，Noel笃定道，用的是肯定句。

……去你的，别自作多情了，Liam别过脸说，耳朵尖有一点红。

承认吧，你就是在等我。

Liam舔了舔嘴唇，没有否认。Noel看他意犹未尽的样子问他：吻技如何？

没有我好，Liam朝他做了个鬼脸道。

那味道呢？

Liam中规中矩地评价道：总好过雨水咯。雨水太淡，什么味道都没有，只能尝到瞬息的凉意。

Noel失笑问他：还生气么？Liam瞪他一眼，不肯回答。他生气的样子像河豚，鼓起尖尖的刺，可肚子里的气却早漏出去，这是原谅Noel最直接的证据。其实大部分时候都是他惹Noel生气，鲜少会有这样Noel向他低头的时刻。

回去吧，Noel说。

可是鞋子湿了，很难受啊，Liam踢踢脚抱怨道。

你什么时候变得这么磨唧，Noel皱了皱眉，跟个女人一样。难道要我背你？

不用，Liam故意往Noel耳朵里吹气说，怕压垮你，然后牵起Noel的手。两个人一路吵吵闹闹地回了India House。

Louise不在？Liam在玄关处边脱鞋子边问道。Noel点了点头，Liam深吸一口气问他：之前为什么朝我发那么大火？Noel平平淡淡地道：因为那是Louise很喜欢的一个花瓶。

哦，Liam换上嘲讽的语气说，所以你就可以随便用各种下流肮脏的词句来辱骂你的亲弟弟？

嗯哼，Noel点了点头。

操，所以Louise在你心里比我重要？Liam说着情绪有些激动，浑然没有察觉到自己的语气酸溜溜的：就为了一个女人？Noel Gallagher，你个大贱逼，你他妈的真是恶心到我了。你……

他没能够骂完，因为Noel直接用一个吻来堵住了他的嘴，这让他不得不把那些脏话给咽回肚子里。Noel像是安抚猫咪一样手顺着他的脊背一路下滑，那双手像是带电般让他从脚底直窜起一阵酥麻。Noel对他的敏感点了如指掌，他很快就败下阵来，用手攀着对方的脖子，就像所有风情万种的缪斯该对艺术家所做的那样。

我只是不想惹Louise生气而已，Noel坦诚道，你知道的……不然会很麻烦。

哈，Liam从喉咙里发出一声轻笑：可我比那还要该死的麻烦。

我知道，Noel也笑了。

他们就这么缠在一起，然后跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅，在沙发上滚作一团。他们热烈地吻着彼此，带着末日来临前不顾一切的勇气做/爱。

结束之后Noel一边抽烟一边盯着Liam那长而弯曲的睫毛和他身上新添的吻痕，他那不为人知的美丽脆弱得仿佛轻易就会被Noel给捏碎。他从Noel怀里挣脱，没穿衣服，随便往身上裹了一条毯子，赤脚走到那个巨大的、幽幽地泛着冷光的玻璃鱼缸面前，捧着脸看了一会儿，突然开口道：要是我也像你一样就好了。

Noel闻言，挑眉望向Liam，才发现他是在跟鱼缸里的鱼说话。他把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，然后从沙发上站起来，走过去，从背后抱住他年轻的兄弟，把下巴搁在他的肩膀道：怎么又说傻话？

……因为那样就不会记得很多难过的事情了啊。Liam的声音听上去轻飘飘的，思考太让人痛苦了。

你知道我在乎的一直是谁吧？Noel突然没头没脑地问道。

是啊，Liam垂下眼帘说，我从来就没怀疑过这一点。

缸里的鱼还在不停地吐着泡泡。

Liam和Noel又难舍难分地亲在了一起。

Noel的手不安分地在Liam身上游走。Liam始终大胆地回应着，他能明显听到他哥哥呼吸加重的声音，但他突然停了下来，这让Noel不由得感到困惑：怎么了？

Liam指了指他背后的鱼缸道：你看那条鱼在看着我们耶。

谁他妈的管这么多。Noel说，继续着动作。

Liam却开始神游了：听说金鱼的记忆只有七秒钟？

七秒钟，Noel嗤笑，有个屁用。

如果我是金鱼的话……

白痴。

…我是金鱼的话，大概也还是会爱上你这个混蛋吧，Noel。Liam笑了。就算重来几千次几万次，也还会是一样的结局吧。

……。

Noel不知道该怎么去回应面前这个敏感纤细的灵魂，所以他罕见地陷入了沉默。最终他只是轻轻地吻了吻Liam的额头道：等着，我去拿点东西给你。

操，不会是要给我钱吧，Liam眼底那些浅淡的忧愁很快就消失了，取而代之的仍是那种有些狡猾的笑意。出人意料地，Noel从房间里拿出一个精心包装好的礼品袋来塞到了他的手里。

这是什么？Liam好奇地问道。他似乎能听到里面传出一些悦耳的声音。

你的生日礼物。打开看看，Noel说，语气有点局促。

礼品袋里是一个漂亮的白色星型铃鼓。

送给二十岁的舞台之星，Noel干巴巴地道。但这丝毫没有影响到Liam的情绪，他几乎肉眼可见的开心——然后噌地一下跳起来抱住了他的哥哥。

窗外的雨不知何时悄悄地停了。

5

后来他们的确时来运转，在夏天来临前被命运击中：那是1993年的5月末尾，Oasis拿到了第一份唱片合约，他们的未来忽然拥有了无限可能。前方道路逐渐清晰成型，舒服生活似乎指日可待，而Liam和Noel之间那份禁忌的感情也再也不容他们忽视——就像海啸席卷般达到了一个新的高度，轰鸣声不绝于耳。而他们心照不宣地选择了接受，选择越过那条无形的线。说不清楚谁先开始，但雷池便是如此，一经越过，便无法回头。也许这从一开始就注定了不会是一段纯粹的兄弟关系——他们皮肤下流淌着同样温热的血液，骨子里又刻着对对方相同的死心塌地。他们手心里握着他们共同辉煌的未来，他们会于明日闪耀，会站在云霄之巅，声音彼此交融着于群山之间回响。Liam彻底明白了自己的感情，而Noel看清了他赤身裸体的样子，见证了他的表里——他只有在他面前是完全透明的。从脚踝到脖颈，从皮肤到心脏，从尾椎骨到灵魂深处，Liam向自己的兄弟献出了最真实也是最完整的自己。他被整个剥开，他将自己如同石榴般艳丽、诱人、柔软的内里完完全全地向Noel袒露，请他摘取自己的果实。他们都不信仰上帝，但他们信仰彼此。

6

Liam小的时候喜欢到处乱涂乱画，后来他明白了要在自己的所有物上写上名字，于是十分混账地在Paul和Noel的各种东西上面歪歪扭扭地签了个名。Paul倒是软和，明白拿这恶魔没法，只得抱怨几声随他去了。但Noel不一样，他不是那种轻易让步的人，从他挨打次数最多就可以看出来他不喜欢妥协，所以他对Liam发了很大的火，他吼了他。Liam明显被吓到了，红着眼圈就跑下了楼。过一会儿他又跑上来，怯怯地进屋扯扯Noel的袖子说，Noely，对不起，我知道错了，你别生气啦……他的声音软软糯糯，要换别人早该心软，但Noel坚决低头一声不吭。他讨厌那样蛮不讲理的Liam，这给他的感觉很不好，让他想起那个总是对他拳打脚踢的男人和他令人恼火的态度。

Liam小心翼翼地去看Noel脸色，半晌后又迟疑着开口说，别生气了，我把我的东西都赔给你，好不好？但是Noel不想理他，仍旧自顾自拨弄着手里的吉他。Liam手足无措地站在那里，歪头绞尽脑汁地思考了半天，最后从抽屉里翻出一支油性马克笔来，噌噌噌地跑进卫生间，然后踮起脚来对着镜子在自己的侧脸脸颊上工工整整地写上了‘N-o-e-l’四个字母，然后兴冲冲地跑出来把脸挤到Noel面前说，Noely你看，这样别人就都知道我是你的啦，我的东西也就都归你了！

他笑得很开心，眼睛眯成两轮弯弯的月牙儿，为自己的小聪明不住地沾沾自喜。Noel被他的情绪与笑容所感染，终于忍不住笑了出来。这家伙，仿佛写上他的名字就真能归他所属一样，但Noel心里清楚，这个小混蛋才不会乖乖地被自己给管着呢。直到多年后他才明白，原来对一个人发自心底地喜欢，是真的会想将他占为己有，把他关在自己身边，让他的眼里只有自己。喜欢一个人，就会不自觉地变得自私、小气、纠结、脾气古怪，既希望他能够在世人面前闪耀，又希望将他的漂亮面孔珍藏起来只给自己一个人看。所以Noel藏起了很多很多的录像带，那里面记录了各种各样的Liam，开心的、难过的、大笑的、喝醉的、动情的、真挚的、年轻的、美丽的……太多了，他甚至数不清楚。他们毕竟共度过那么漫长的岁月，毕竟面对面睡在同一个房间，毕竟贪恋彼此的温度和唇舌，也不知道多少次相拥着入眠。

他太思念Liam和过去了。

7

Noel曾和Liam一起乘坐飞机经过某片沙漠，从窗口往下看，只能看到驼色偏白的茫茫一片。但那黄白相间之中又零星散落着一些盎然的绿意，那便是沙漠中星罗棋布的绿洲，但是Noel说不清楚这究竟是否真实，抑或只是海市蜃楼。Liam和他一同趴在窗口盯着那些绿洲，随口说道：何必要去纠结它们是否真实，只要心中仍然怀揣着那份希望不就够了？总能支撑着人多活一阵子吧。Noel听到他的话愣了愣，他想，操他的，Liam说的确实没错。Liam就是这样，他拒绝思考，因为思考会给他带来痛苦；但又能在某些时刻一针见血地道破困扰世人的谜题。Noel总能明白Liam在说什么，虽然这份默契连他自己也没有头绪——或许是因为Liam简单、真实吧，外界所看到的Liam就是原原本本的Liam，他从来没有半句假话。

所以到底是酒精还是毒/品效力，是欲望战胜理智还是听从本能驱使，是鱼渴求氧气还是Liam渴求自己，真真假假，没有谁能够分清。原来有些感情不见天日，经年累月长埋地下，最终只会愈演愈烈，如扎根于沙漠的植物般扎根于心，一滴水份也不曾放过。骄阳依旧似火，沙漠却会下雨，眼泪和汗水夹杂在一起的味道咸而苦涩，带着Liam独有的气味濡湿了他的手背，像是仙人掌的眼泪。Liam Gallagher，他的兄弟，他沙漠中的绿洲，他坠落的天使。

Noel探寻着Liam最为隐蔽的秘密，像是鹰张开翅膀那样环拥住了Liam，却又不敢太过用力。他们原始的渴望纠缠在一起，原来Liam也会发抖，也会像小兽那样瑟缩在他怀里无法动弹。Noel把他囚禁在自己的手臂里，Liam无声地反击他，像猫一样挠他的背或是像狗一样用尖锐牙齿在他肩膀留下咬痕，他不在乎。他已经整个地拥有了他。眼泪变成沙漠中最甘甜的水，他们的灵魂颤抖着拥抱在一起，彻底打上对方的印记，灵魂也脱出部分粘连在了一起，从此再也没法分离。倘使生拉硬扯，只能落得血淋淋的下场，而那撕心裂肺的疼痛则不断提醒着他们那些无法追逐的昨日和难以回去的过往——

那毕竟都是他们确确实实存在过的回忆啊。

8

1996年，还是9月，Oasis取消了他们一系列的美国巡演，而Liam和Noel则在回国不久后一同乘坐私人航班去了某处乡间别墅。这对他们来说是难得的放松，而且在经历了一系列高强度的演出之后Liam状态很差。这个主意是Noel提出来的，Liam接到他的电话时甚至有些惊讶。那里太美好了，生活安逸、宁静而又风光秀丽，能够远离世俗的纷扰和那些令他无所遁形的媒体和记者。那里的天空蓝得不糅一丝杂质，云洁白而又柔软，像是绿草地上一簇簇聚集的羊群。当地的人们淳朴而又善良，没有人会去在意他们的一言一行或一举一动。没有人回去质疑他们的关系，他们可以堂堂正正地站在太阳底下接吻、牵手……美好得像是一个不真实的梦。

乡间夜晚的天空十分晴朗，不停闪烁着的星星布满了整个夜幕，它们灿灿地放出光来和圆月争辉。而在夜空之下，当地居民正以一种独特的方式欢庆着他们的节日。人们呈圆圈状聚集在一片宽阔的荒地之上，圆圈中心则点燃了一堆篝火。Noel安静地坐在旁边看着火焰燃烧，周围是人们手拉着手围在篝火跳舞、唱歌。Liam也加入了他们，虽然他的动作几乎算不上是跳舞，看上去更像是嗑嗨了或者喝大了的状态，但Noel心里清楚这代表着什么：这支舞承载了太多的东西，Liam发疯一般尽情地舞动着身体，全然不顾旁人的目光，仿佛是在尽情燃烧自己的生命。他想起昨晚Liam做了噩梦，他半夜醒来，却发现身边的人在不停地颤抖。Noel叫醒Liam并把他抱在怀里，Liam的额头上全是冷汗，他沙哑着喉咙说，Noel，我的嗓子好他妈的难受啊。你说我该怎么办？

傻瓜，别想这些了，Noel有些慌乱。

如果我以后不能再唱歌了，你还会像这样爱着我吗？

他妈的，别说了。

我能感觉到我的嗓子在越来越差，Liam轻声说道。

我知道，Noel的语气有一些动摇。

Liam问他：你说，会不会有一天，我们两个真的能够在一起？

Noel没有办法回答他的问题。

这个问题永远都没有答案。

9

一曲舞毕，Liam满头大汗地回到Noel身边，和他紧紧挨着坐在一起。

你知道吗，Noel啜了一口啤酒道：全世界都在说Oasis要解散了。

媒体就是一群没有脑子的傻逼，Liam哼哼道，他们想都别想。

Noel看向他，Liam的蓝色眼睛在火光的映照下折射出奇异的色彩。面前这个Liam仿佛和昨晚那个悲伤砸得他头晕目眩的Liam判若两人，Noel没来由地想起Liam五岁时天真地相信鬼的存在，一到晚上就会变得紧张兮兮，死活吵着要钻到Noel的被子里和他一起睡觉。Noel想不通Liam为什么总是喜欢粘着自己，就算语气严肃地让他去找Paul他也不肯，在三番五次地逼问原因后Liam终于坦白说，Paul太弱啦，他才不能保护我呢。但我知道Noely很厉害，Noely会帮我赶走鬼的！这让Noel有些哭笑不得，最终只能放任他缠着自己。他知道Liam怕黑、不喜欢一个人，Peggy和Paul不在的时候总是他来看着Liam。父亲这个词对于他们来说都是一片空白，所以Noel自然而然地承担起了一部分的角色——他的强硬和成熟能让Liam感到安心。Liam对他的依赖程度超过了任何一个人，从小到大都是这样，甚至他们在Oasis里共事的这么多年也依旧如此。

后来Liam又长大了一些，开始没完没了地追着Noel问这问那。有次他趴在床上撑着脑袋看Noel弹吉他，忽然问道：Noely，戒指是干什么用的？Noel想了想说，用来求婚然后结婚吧。

结婚用来干嘛？

结婚就意味着你会碰到一个你很喜欢的人，你们组成家庭，然后共度余生。

哦，Liam恍然大悟似地点了点头，又问道：人为什么会想要去结婚呢？

Noel有些不耐烦了：因为一个人的话会很寂寞吧。

Liam听了以后若有所思的样子，终于肯放过Noel不再打扰他练琴了。后来某天他突然递给Noel一个易拉罐上的拉环，然后在后者困惑的目光中理直气壮地道：Noely，我要向你求婚！

Noel被他的话给吓得呛住了，他用力拍着胸口好让自己镇定下来，然后一本正经地对Liam进行了思想教育。然而Liam不为所动，甚至有些急了：虽然这个戒指很简陋，但我说的都是真的！Noely，我想和你结婚，我想和你生活在一起……

你是笨蛋吗，Noel没好气地捶了一下Liam的头，只有男人和女人才能结婚啊！而且我们还是亲兄弟，你他妈的在想啥呢。

……原来不可以吗，Liam显得很是沮丧，可是我那么喜欢Noely。

Noel摸摸他的头道：没关系，等你长大以后就会明白了，想要结婚的那种喜欢不是你对我的这种喜欢啦。再说了，就算不结婚我们也是一家人啊，我们还是可以生活在一起的嘛。

从某些地方来说，Noel当年和Liam无心之间的玩笑话竟然一语成谶；而Liam不知道的是，那个他当年转身就忘记了的易拉罐拉环，Noel却一直珍藏着，即便那上面已经锈迹斑斑。

Noel会用一生去实现那个诺言。

他只是还需要时间。

10

Liam靠在Noel的肩膀上呢喃着一些莫名其妙的话。Noel静静地听着，对于Liam所说的种种不置可否。橙黄色的火光温暖而又明亮地照耀着他们，Liam的头发像是啤酒面上的泡沫般轻轻碰着Noel的脖子。曾经在曼彻斯特的老房子里他们也是这样依偎在一起取暖，像是两头困兽那样互相舔舐着伤口。Noel被他们共同的父亲打了之后总是习惯默不吭声，为了不让Peggy担心他只好强忍着疼痛，只有Liam知道那些伤口有多么地让人触目惊心。他抱着Noel内疚地说，对不起，Noely，我太弱了……我没有办法来保护你，对不起。Noel总是揉揉他的头发说，没关系，这并不是你的错。

那时候的生活明明那么灰暗、晦涩，Liam却如太阳一般拨开乌云照亮了Noel。Noel荡秋千摔得手臂打了石膏，Liam就在他的石膏上面用水彩笔画画；Liam发烧，Noel慌慌张张地背着他去找医生，小孩迷迷糊糊的，却还是乖乖趴在他尚且稚嫩的肩膀上不肯撒手。Liam会偷商场里圣诞树上的星星回来送给他，会在他被打之后悄悄给他糖吃，会打扰他弹吉他、吵着要他讲故事……点点滴滴，回忆起来却都那么美好。

有次Liam问他：Noely以后想做什么工作？

我……我想成为一个很厉害的吉他手，Noel的眼中亮了一下，但那光很快又黯淡了下去：不过……这大概是不可能的吧，他自嘲般地笑了。我也不知道我以后能干什么，但是——去他的，至少要能吃饱穿暖，让我们的生活过得好一点吧。

一定可以的，Noely，Liam挥舞着小小的拳头为他打气说，我相信你，你弹吉他这么好听！放心吧，我会想办法来帮你实现梦想的！

Noel当时只是笑笑，并不把他的话当真，然而Liam后来真的做到了。从此Noel成为了Oasis的吉他手，而他成为了Oasis的主唱，他们一起在Britpop的历史上留下了一个不灭的神话。

快12点了，Liam说。

是啊，Noel道，他递给Liam一罐打开了的啤酒，后者不客气地接过就要咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌。哎，Noel眼疾手快地拦住他的动作道，我不小心把拉环掉进去了，你喝的时候注意点。

知道了，Liam应了一声，然后开始喝那罐啤酒。喝到最后他好像意识到了什么，于是把手指从开口处伸进了喝空的易拉罐里摸索，一样小小的金色东西从里面掉了出来。

……操，这也太他妈的俗套了吧，Liam说。

生日快乐，Noel笑道。

那是一枚拉环形状的戒指。

11

时间转眼来到21世纪20年代初，距离Oasis解散已经过去十年有余，Liam总是不能彻底地割裂自己的当下与过去。他始终留恋着他们往昔那些黄金岁月，但Noel亦是如此。他表面上冷酷无情、在采访里吐出各种尖酸刻薄的字句，实际却偷偷珍藏着那份有关Oasis、爱情和他年轻的兄弟的回忆，只能在温柔夜色里悄悄从心头剥离下来审视，等到太阳出来又颤抖着黏贴回去。他在水中挣扎着放声痛哭，拼图已经拼不回去了，Liam理应懂得；可他固执地不肯放手，坚持想要Noel回到他的身边，甚至愿意低声下气地恳求或是别的什么。Noel说不出这究竟是幸运还是不幸，年少时的好感总是那么珍贵，那些难以言说的话语他只能去写入歌里。如今他和Liam仍旧唱着Oasis的歌，却再也无法找回当初的心情。岁月既往，一去不回，Noel迷失了Liam，迷失了绿洲，迷失了沙漠，也再找不回那颗被沙砾所掩埋的赤子之心。但无论如何都有一点可以肯定，那就是他永远不会放弃——

他会奋力前行，他会逆水行舟；即使风暴肆虐，即使不会游泳，他也要拼命回到Liam身边。

只是需要时间。


End file.
